


Not a new work

by PanGamerGirl



Category: Writing - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanGamerGirl/pseuds/PanGamerGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is no story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a new work

I KNOW THIS IS JUST A PLACE FOR WRITING STORIES, BUT THERE WAS NO OTHER WAY TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I LOOKAT MY STORY EVERY DAY WITH THE INTENTION OF WRITING BUT I GOT HOOKED ON A NEW SHOW AND ITS RUINING MY LIFE AT THE MOMENT I HAVE BEEN WATCHING IT FOR 2 MONTHS AND IM NOT DONE. I STILL PLAN TO WORK ON MY KAKASHI STORY, BUT SADLY DUE TO MY ASSHOLE OF A BRAIN, I HAVE FORGOTTEN THE STORY LINE I WAS GOING FOR. IT IS NOT FOREVER GONE, I SWEAR YOU THAT, BUT IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME TO GET FINISHED BC FOR SOME REASON IF I AM NOT ACTIVELY WATCHING A SHOW, I CANNOT GET ANYTHING DONE WRITING WISE WITH THAT FANDOM. BUT LIKE I SAID, I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT IT, I CHECK IT FREQUENTLY, AND IT WILL BE UPDATED. PLEASE JUST BE PATIENT WITH ME. IN THE MEAN TIME I WILL PROBABLY BE PUTTING SOME SHITTY (FINISHED) WRITING UP JUST TO SEE IF SOMEONE'S INTERESTED I GUESS? I'M WORKING ON A SUPERNATURAL FIC RIGHT NOW ONLY TWO CHAPTERS NOT SURE HOW LONG ITS GOING TO BE BUT WE WILL BE SEEING THAT. THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS THOUGH IM DONE SCREAMING I THINK THANK YOU ALL FOR LISTening


End file.
